Behind Blue Eyes
by Lord Dingsda
Summary: Nach der Beerdingund Dumbledores, läuft für Harry einiges schief...er verlässt seine Freunde und lebt dann alleine. Der OS spielt gut 15 Jahre nach Dumbledores Beerdigung... SadficDramaTradgedyAngstPOV


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört ausschließlich J. K. Rowling, Behind Blue Eyes ist auch leider nicht mien geistiges Eigentum. Folglich gehört mir an diesem OS nichts, außer der Spaß, den ich beim Schreiben hatte!

Viel Spaß bei:

**Behind Blue Eyes **

Teilnahmslos stand er in einer Ecke und sah zu, wie sich der Bahnsteig nach und nach mit Schülern und Eltern füllte. Munteres Lachen und fröhliche Gespräche füllten die Luft, während die Ersten schon ihr Gepäck verstauten und sich in den sich rasch füllenden Hogwartsexpress setzten, und andere gerade eben erst abgehetzt an dem Gleis erschienen.

Nervös schritt der Mann nun am Rande auf und ab. Unauffällig, das wollte er bleiben. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten entdeckt oder gar erkannt zu werden. Aber jetzt zu gehen, kam für ihn auch nicht in Frage, wenigstens einen Blick wollte er auf sie werfen.

Einen Blick, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn wirklich vergessen hatten.

Viel war passiert.

Fleurs Schwester Gabrielle wurde auf der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester ermordet, er verdächtigt, vom Ministerium schnell als schuldig befunden und war dann geflohen.

Viel trainiert hatte er in dieser Zeit und war schließlich bereit gewesen Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, von all dem hatte die restliche Zaubererwelt keine Notiz genommen. Niemanden kümmerte es, dass er die Horkruxe im Alleingang, geortet, sich zu ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ‚durchgekämpft' und schließlich zerstört hatte. Niemanden interessierte es, dass er Voldemort bezwungen hatte. Und niemanden interessierte es, dass er das Mädchen nicht getötet hatte. Alle sahen nur die verdrehten Fakten des Ministeriums und selbst seine ehemaligen Freunde hatten sich von ihm abgewandt.

Gelebt hatte er während seiner Horkruxjagd in verschieden, schlecht ausgestatteten Jugendherbergen und Hotels. Keine dieser Einrichtungen hatte über jeglichen magischen Schutz verfügt und nur wie durch ein Wunder war er unentdeckt geblieben. Seit Voldemorts endgültigem Fall vor zwölf Jahren, drei Jahre nach seiner Flucht aus der Zaubererwelt, hatte er in einer kleinen Fischerhütte an der Südküste gelebt, doch nun hatte er genug. Genug von England, genug von Europa und genug von der Zauberei.

Die letzten zwölf Jahre hatte er damit zugebracht, alles in der Schule ab Klasse sechs nachzuholen, das Jahr, in dem er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Die Abschlusszeugnisse hatte er der Anonymität wegen, natürlich gefälscht. Die Spitzenuniversität in Stanfort, würde bald einen sechsundzwanzigjährigen Jason Lexington beherbergen, der in dem weltberühmten Eton College zur Schule gegangen war.

Heute war der Einschreibetag und schon bald würde er England für immer verlassen.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, verblasste jedoch schon bald wieder.

Was, wenn seine Informationen doch nicht stimmten und sie heute gar nicht kommen würden?

Aber das war nicht möglich! Ein erster September ohne die Weasleys in Kings Cross?

Dann, endlich sah er den ersten Roten Haarschopf.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser erkennen zu können, um wen es sich handelte. Der Figur nach zu urteilen, war es Molly Weasley, die neben einem Mann, wahrscheinlich Arthur Weasley, den Bahnsteig betrat.

Er konnte nicht anders, als sie verletzt anzustarren. Angesehen hatte er sie, als Mutter und Vater. Sie selbst hatten immer gesagt, er sei wie ein Sohn für sie gewesen.

Aber warum hatten sie ihm dann nicht geglaubt?

Es folgten Fred und George, mit Frauen, die er nicht kannte. Hinter ihnen liefen mindestens sechs Kinder, genauer konnte er es nicht erkennen. Nun konnte er Ginny sehen. Sie hatte den Arm eng um einen Mann geschlungen, den er als Dean Thomas identifizieren konnte. Noch immer liebte er sie und dieses Bild versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. An Ginnys Hand klammerte sich ein kleines Mädchens, neben Dean lief ein etwa dreizehnjähriger Junge.

Er wusste ganz genau, wer nun kommen würde, sie waren die einzigen, die noch fehlten.

Schließlich, betraten Ron und Hermine den Bahnsteig, gemeinsam mit drei Kindern. Allesamt lachend bewegte sich die Sippe auf den Hogwartsexpress zu.

Keinem schien auch nur irgendetwas oder irgendwer zu fehlen. Tief verletzt schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie hatten ihn wirklich vergessen, niemand wusste, wie es sich anfühlte er zu sein.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

Er wollte schreien, er wollte weinen, aber kein Laut entwich seinem Mund und keine noch so kleine Träne verließ eines seiner strahlend blauen Augen.

Nur er wusste, wie sich all die Enttäuschung, all der Schmerz anfühlte. Oft fragte er sich, wie alles gekommen wäre, hätten Sirius und Dumbledore noch gelebt. Vielleicht hätten sie ihm ja Glauben geschenkt, oder hätten sie ihn auch im Stich gelassen…?

Aber es war nicht so gekommen. Träumen konnte er von dem Leben, das er hätte haben können.

Er strich sich eine Strähne seiner platinblond gefärbten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Doch hatte er die Gewissheit, dass diese nie wahr werden würden.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Fünfzehn Jahre hatte er nun fast einsam und verlassen gelebt. So sehr er sich auch dafür hasste, seine Liebe für die Personen, die er nun beobachtete war nie verschwunden.

Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte er nun geweint, aber seine Gefühle waren abgestumpft. Emotionen waren ein Luxus gewesen, den er sich nicht hatte leisten können.

Hass und Wut waren lange Zeit das Einzige, was er verspürt hatte. Hass auf Voldemort, Wut auf die Zaubererwelt.

Er sah zu, wie Ginny ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, bevor dieser in den Zug stieg.

Wie gern, würde er nun auf sie zurennen, sie umarmen, sie küssen, sie nie wieder loslassen. Gleichzeitig aber, würde er nichts lieber tun als alle Weasleys mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Flüchen attackieren. Nichts von dem war möglich. Stumm und teilnahmslos musste er zusehen, wie Dean Ginny in seine Arme schloss und Hermine und Ron über sie Mätzchen der Zwillinge lachten.

Sie alle hatten keine Ahnung, wie hart das Leben wirklich sein konnte.

_No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through  
_

Verschlimmert wurde sein Drang etwas zu tun, dadurch, dass diese Menschen, kaum zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt, einen großen Teil der Schuld an seiner Abgestumpftheit trugen.

Die ehemals strahlend grünen Augen, die sich nun hinter blauen Kontaktlinsen verbargen, hatten schon zu lange nicht mehr gefunkelt. Zu häufig, war der Mensch zu denen sie gehörten verletzt und im Stich gelassen worden. Zu lange schon, hatte er abgesehen von einigen Worten nicht mehr mit anderen Menschen agiert. Freundschaft existierte für ihn schon seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr, viel zu sehr war er von den einzigen Menschen, die er jemals so nahe an sich heran gelassen hatte enttäuscht.

Doch auch, wenn er es nach außen hin, nie zeigte, tief in ihm loderten immer noch die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Liebe, Hass, Leidenschaft…

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Und tief in ihm träumte er noch davon, diese Gefühle erneut zeigen zu können. In seinen Träumen sah er sich häufig mit einer Frau, dort seiner Verlobten, die nicht selten Rote Haare und Sommersprossen hatte, umgeben von ihren Kindern und Freunden. Tief in ihm hatte er das Streben nach der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche und Träume nicht aufgegeben. Nicht selten hoffte er mit dem Beginn eines neuen Lebens in Amerika endlich das zu finden, nach was er sich so sehr sehnte. Er träumte davon endlich wieder Freundschaft zu erleben, obwohl niemand das erlebt, ertragen und gesehen hatte, wie er. Zwischen Freunden und ihm würde für den Rest seines neuen Lebens, die Lügen stehen, ohne die er dieses Leben zweifelsohne nicht beginnen könnte.

Er würde immer den Hintergedanken haben, dass er gegenüber seinen Freunden nicht vollkommen ehrlich und aufrichtig sein könnte.

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
_

Ein Pfiff holte ihn zurück aus seinen Grübeleien. Er musste tatenlos zusehen, wie Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen, ihrem Sohn einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte und dann nach der Hand ihres Mannes griff. Flüchtig ließ er seinen Blick noch ein Mal über die restlichen Weasleys streifen, bevor er wieder bei Ginny und Dean landete.

Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich ein letztes Mal vor, jetzt an Deans Stelle zu sein. Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf, um das viel zu schmerzhafte Bild wieder zu verdrängen und drehte dem Geschehen auf dem Bahnsteig den Rücken zu und disapparierte ein für alle Mal aus England und Europa.

Noch nicht einmal er selbst bemerkte, wie sich aus einem seiner strahlend blauen Augen eine kleine Träne löste und noch auf den Bahnsteig fiel.

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes__…_

Ginny löste sich kurz von Dean, sie wollte doch noch einen Blick auf den platinblonden Mann werfen, der ihr schon zuvor aufgefallen war.

Gerade eben noch konnte sie seinen tief verletzt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, bevor er verschwand. Ihren gut geschulten Sucheraugen entging jedoch nicht, die Träne, die zu Boden fiel.

_Merkwürdig…diese Gesichtszüge… die sahen ja fast so aus wie Har-_

„Kommst du Gin?"

_Ach, wie auch immer… _dachte sie und disapparierte, unwissend wie richtig sie doch mit ihrer Vermutung lag…

* * *

_Hat's euch gefallen? Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da.:)_


End file.
